Level winding devices are well known in the art as is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,172 and No. 5,033,692, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is an improvement over these devices as well as other devices commercially available in the art in that the input shaft is extended through both sides of the housing so that the device can be used on left-handed and right-handed inputs and avoids the necessity of having to inventory both types of input devices. Moreover, the device has been made more compact and the cable guide output arm has been centered with the device.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved reel level winding device and more particularly to provide an improved level winding device which can be driven from each side, is more compact, and in which the cable guide oscillating arm is center-mounted.